Tatia
Tatia, also known as the Original Petrova, is the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger line which spawned both Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. This character is a member of the Petrova Family. Early History During The Middle Ages she had a child with an unknown man, later in time she met both Elijah and Niklaus. Both the brothers fell for her and loved her, Esther, the mother of Elijah and Niklaus, used her on the spell to create Original Vampires, her blood was used when Mikael gave them wine laced with blood. Season Two Tatia was mentioned by Niklaus and Elijah during the second season. The first reference of her was presented in the episode Klaus , where Elijah was introduced to Katerina Petrova. Elijah says: "I'm sorry,you remind me of someone I knew". In the same episode, Niklaus tells Elijah about "Love" being a vampire's biggest weakness when Elijah tells Niklaus about having feelings. Niklaus says that vampires do not feel and do not care but then Elijah mentions about Tatia by saying: "We did once" to which Klaus replies by saying "It`s too many lifetimes ago to matter". Season Three In the episode The Reckoning, Rebekah mentions Tatia. She says: "The Original one was much prettier". In Bringing Out The Dead, Klaus and Elijah reveal about their past with Tatia. They both reveal that they loved her and fought for her. Every man desired to be her suitor even though she had a child by another man. It is also revealed that it was her blood which was laced in the wine they drank before getting killed by Mikael and leading to the creation of The Originals. '- Unconfirmed -' In The Departed, Elena will find out about Tatia and how the original brothers had something for her. This event will cause Elena to question what relationship she has with the Mystic Falls men. Meaning Stefan, Damon, Elijah, and Klaus. Physical Appearance Tatia is a beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'6" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Tatia is identical to her descendents Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert. Personality No one knows what is or was the personality of Tatia, but possibly one like Katherine and Elena before being damaged by the supernatural world. Appearances Season 3 * Bringing Out The Dead' (First mentioned) ' Gallery Trivia * For a while The Original Petrova's name was thought to be Charlotte, but it is just a name mentioned by Julie Plec in an interview with Entertainment Weekly. 'Vampire Diaries' scoop: Katherine's diabolical master plan, her history with Klaus, and Damon's chest all revealed tonight The character's appearance in the series is not confirmed yet. * In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah mentioned that they met Tatia after they moved to the new world. That indicates that she was born in the new world, and she was a part of the village full of werewolves. * She will be the third character that Nina Dobrev will be playing, if she does appear in the series. * She was used as part of Klaus's hybrid Curse, which Esther had put on him. * Meaning of the name Tatia is: Founder. * It was her blood which was used in the creation of The Originals. * Tatia, like her doppelganger Katherine, is said to have had a child out of wedlock. * Tatia, like her doppelganger Elena Gilbert, is born in Mystic Falls. * Tatia is the only girl who has no surname in comparison with her descendants: Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce) and Elena Gilbert. * Tatia will not be introduced into the show this third season. Julie Plec stated in an interview that they have no intention of exploring The Original Petrova's story anytime soon. * Tatia survived the performance of the spell of the Originals, but in the series mentioned that she was used for the creation of the curse, where possibly die in the process. Unless she was revived with magic, or turned into a vampire, Tatia should be dead. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Old World Category:Unseen Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Mother Category:Unknown status